Yuuto Kiba
Yuuto Kiba is one of the main characters of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students. He is a member of the Occult Research Club, where he is Rias' Knight. Appearance Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like Issei and the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. Kiba's blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look. Personality Kiba is an overall upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He also had a deep hatred towards the Holy Swords up until Volume 3, when the Occult Research Club members and the souls of his friends, who were victims of the Project Holy Sword, helped him overcome it. History Kiba has a marked hatred of Holy Sword wielders, Priests, and Fallen Angels due to his past where he was part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", which led him to his death, as well as the deaths of all of his friends and other participants. After which, he was revived by Rias to become her servant. He later practices his swordsmanship under Souji Okita. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Yuuto made his appearance in Volume 1, bringing Issei to the Occult Research Club under Rias' orders. He later assisted Issei in his attempt to save Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, he, like the other members of Rias' peerage, helped in the Rating Game between his master and Riser Phenex, succesfully defeating more than half of them before losing to Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Yuuto got caught into his past once again after seeing Issei's photo as a child with Irina Shidou and her father who is holding a Holy Sword. This became worse after the appearance of Irina and Xenovia who are ordered to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords. Issei eventually manages to make a temporary alliance with the Church duo, where they will help the two of them to retrieve the Excaliburs in return for allowing Yuuto to destroy the Excalibur and letting go of his past. This allowed Yuuto to learn of the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei. The team was eventually attacked by Freed Sellzen and Valper which causes Yuuto to chase after them. Yuuto later returns to help his friends in their fight against Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel, Freed, and Valper. He eventually learns the truth behind the Holy Sword Project and, with the help of his friends' spirit from the Holy Sword Project, allowed Yuuto to achieved his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. He then goes on to break the stolen Excalibur with the help of Xenovia. The Occult Research Club was then confronted by Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, and was overwhelmed by the latter until the interference of Vali Lucifer who came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, during the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions which was abruptly interrupted by the sudden attack from the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction leader, Katerea Leviathan. Yuuto assisted in fighting off the magicians from the Khaos Brigade along with Xenovia. During the meeting, Yuuto also gave a Holy Demonic Sword to the Archangel Michael in exchange for them ending their Holy Sword research. In Volume 5, Yuuto, like the rest of Rias' peerage, returned to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Yuuto trained in maintaining and using his Balance Breaker for long fights. During the Rating Game between his master Rias and Sona Sitri, he and Xenovia faced off against Tsubaki Shinra, Meguri, and Yura, defeating Meguri and Yura after Xenovia lends him the Durandal which he fuses with his Sword Birth to create the Durandal Birth, forming numerous Durandal blades to pierce the two of them. He then chases Tsubaki which was temporarily interrupted by Akeno before Yuuto defeats Tsubaki. When Rias and Sona fought one-on-one, Yuuto helped his master in winning her match by inserting himself in their fight, successfully defeating Sona. In Volume 6, during Rias and Diodora Astaroth's Rating Game that was interrupted by the Khaos Brigade, Yuuto fought Freed Sellzen who has become a Chimera one last time, cutting his body to pieces before silencing Freed for good by destroying his head, effectively killing the latter. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, during his trip to Kyoto with second year students of the Occult Research Club, the team cross path with Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction. Yuuto and Xenovia fought against Siegfried and was defeated easily by Siegfried. In Volume 10, after being defeated by Siegfried, Yuuto trained to achieved the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith which he reveals in his fight against Beruka Furcas during Rias and Sairaorg Bael's Rating Game. Yuuto, Rossweisse, and Xenovia then faces Sairaorg in a three-on-one battle but lost to the latter (although they managed to cut one of Sairaorg's arms). In Volume 11, Yuuto receives a promotion recommendation along with Akeno and Issei. While the group was resting after the test, they are ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Team losing to Cao Cao and Ophis' powers being stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a region of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. He then has his rematch with Siegfried which ended with Yuuto cutting off one of Siegfried's Dragon Arms. Like the other members of the Gremory Team, Yuuto was shocked to learned that Issei "died" at the end of Volume 11. At the beginning of Volume 12, Yuuto and the other members of the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace after the whole team was still at shock with Issei's death especially Rias and Akeno. Yuuto later goes to the basement of the Gremory Palace to check on the Vali Team while asking the original Sun Wukong about Samael's curse. The Gremory Team later goes to the Human world to ask the creator of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub, to check on Issei's Evil Pieces and was surprised to see the Old Satan Faction and Siegfried who came to offer an alliance with Ajuka. He then faces off against Siegfried in their third and final encounter. During the fight, Siegfried injected the blood of the Original Satan which made his body undergo a demonification process where he transformed into a monstrous spider and fused with his Demon Swords and Sacred Gear. With this new form, Siegfried easily overwhelms all the members of the Gremory Team, cutting off Yuuto's left arm (which he was able to reconnect later in the battle through the combined efforts of Ravel and Asia) and injuring both of his legs. The battle was overturned when one of Issei's Evil Pieces transformed into the Ascalon, allowing Yuuto to injure Siegfried. Siegfried finally lost to the latter after his strongest Demon Sword, Gram, left him and chose Yuuto as its new wielder. As he received attacks from the Gremory Team with Yuuto dealing the final blow by stabbing him with both Gram and Ascalon, his body starts to crumble away. After the battle, Siegfried's Demon Swords leave him and choose Yuuto as their new wielder. At the end of the same volume, Yuuto is also officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Yuuto is shown to be training Xenovia on how to better use her Ex-Durandal, claiming that should Xenovia master all seven abilities of the Excalibur in addition to the Durandal, she would surpass him as a swordswoman. He later goes to Romania along with Rias and Azazel in order to find out more about Gasper's unknown power. Powers & Abilities As a Knight, Kiba possesses superhuman speed and is heavily skilled in swordsmanship, what Issei has called God-Speed. He has only been seen using one sword at a time so far, but is depicted with two on his character sheet. Kiba's primary weapon is the Sacred Gear "Sword Birth", which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. He later obtains a sub-species Balance Breaker called "Sword of Betrayer", which is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He received it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his comrades. Kiba later gains a second Sacred Gear "Blade Blacksmith", in Volume 3 (it was not revealed until Volume 10) and a sub-species Balance Breaker, “Glory Drag Trooper”, which creates an army of Dragon Knights which he uses to fight Beruka Furcas. Yuuto, however, cannot use both Balance Breaker's at the same time so he can only choose to use either the Sword of Betrayer or Glory Drag Trooper. In Volume 12, Yuuto gains Gram, one of Siegfried's Demon Swords, after it left Siegfried and chooses him as its new wielder. The remaining swords chose Yuuto as their new wielder following Siegfried's death. Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle to allow him to perform a sneak attack. Quotes *(To Freed) "—You can continue howling to the Grim Reaper in hell." (Volume 6, Life 3) *(Thinking to himself) "I seriously won’t know what will happen when I am within this group." (Volume 12, Life -1) Trivia *Yuuto's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches) and his weight is 61 kg. (134 lbs.), according to the visual book with his data. *Yuuto's current name was given to him by Rias. *Yuuto is the first Occult Research Club member to attain his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker (Issei, at the time of Volume 2, did not count, as he sacrificed his left arm in order to activate his Balance Breaker). *Yuuto plays the main villain, "Darkness Knight Fang" (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Yuuto's last name, Kiba (木場), means "Fang", in reference to swords as his preferred weapon, albeit written with different Kanji. *Kiba often narrates the story whenever something has happened to Issei. The longest time he narrated the story was in Volume 12 following Issei's "death". *He calls himself "Yumi" in his gender-swapped form. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage